Overthrow the King
by detectivetimehunter
Summary: Post Sacrifice 08x23. The angels have fallen and now everyone wants revenge on Metatron. The only problem is how can they fight when there are no angels left to fight? The fallen angels formulate a plan to overthrow Metatron and the Winchesters are once again dragged into this war; the war that can only lead to the end.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Post Sacrifice 08x23. The angels have fallen and now everyone wants revenge on Metatron. The only problem is how can they fight when there are no angels left to fight? The fallen angels formulate a plan to overthrow Metatron and the Winchesters are once again dragged into this war; the war that can only lead to the end.**

**I have had this idea in my head for a while now and have finally put pen to paper (or finger to keyboard). Any mistakes are completely my own.**

**Limp!hurt!possessed!Sam Angry!pissed!hurt!Dean Fallen!human!upset!Cas**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the sexy moose, the bow-legged beauty and the adorable boyfriend but I don't. Nor do I own any of the episodes or certain quotes from episodes that are mentioned.**

**Warning: Some language, violence and spoilers. I guess if you want to read it, you have to have watched season five (which I'm guessing most of you have) and definitely season eight. **

"_Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, you will always end up here." –Lucifer in The End 05x04_

Chapter one

It had been two and a half months since all the crap went down with Metatron and the angels fell. Cas managed to catch up with the Winchesters whilst the angels were still falling and caught sight of them huddled next to Impala. Cas had ran towards them and took in Sam's appearance and his difficulty breathing. Immediately, Cas's hands went to Sam's face in an attempt to heal him. His own breath caught in his throat as he realised that he had been rendered completely powerless.

"It's ... it's okay ... Cas." Sam managed to say breathlessly. "Not ... not your fault."

Cas looked upon the young boy who had once been the saviour of this world.

"You are not dying Sam," He informed the brothers.

"What?" Dean gasped and gripped his brother tightly; thankful that he wasn't losing him again. "What's happening to him then?"

"He is still resonating," Cas told them calmly. "You are feeling the ... the angels..."

Cas couldn't finish his sentence before he choked on a sob and fell forward next to Sam. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt Sam's hand weakly move to his shoulder to bring him some comfort.

"I'm sorry," Sam said; his voice a barely audible whisper.

Cas heard it though and raised his head with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Just as the last angel fell, Sam cried out in pain as he had done in the Church and slumped limply into his brother's arms.

Together, Dean and Cas manoeuvred Sam into the backseat of the Impala. Dean was surprised at how light his brother seemed and how easy it was to lift him.

"Oh crap," Dean groaned as he was about to settle into the driver's seat.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked; praying (or at least, wishing) that their night wasn't about to get any worse.

"Crowley's still in the freaking Church," Dean moaned and headed back towards the old, ruined building with Cas at his heels.

"Is Sam okay?" Crowley asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Like you care," Dean spat and began to release Crowley so that soon, all that kept him there were the demonic handcuffs still around his wrists.

"Dean," Cas spoke as Dean began to scratch at the devil's trap so Crowley's could step out. "Although I may not be able to fully get an idea of the situation given my current status, I believe that Crowley has been mostly cured by your brother. He may still be a demon but he has begun to feel emotions such as regret for his actions."

"You're not an angel anymore, are you Castiel?" Crowley asked the fallen angel.

"See," Dean pointed at Crowley. "He's still a dick. I say we waste him while we have the chance."

"I'm very sorry," Crowley told Cas who nodded slowly. "It must be hard for you; but I'm sure we will find some way to help you."

Dean stared at Crowley with his mouth hanging open. He tried to speak but his voice didn't seem to be cooperating due to the shock.

"Now then," Crowley said and stepped forward so Dean could clutch his arm. "How about we get home and help that brother of yours."

Dean pulled Crowley outside and Cas followed in silence. Sam was still passed out in the back so Dean pulled him up into a sitting position to make room.

Almost instantly, Crowley sat next to Sam and took his hand in one of his. Sam slumped sideways into Crowley so his head rested on his shoulder. Crowley smiled warmly at the young hunter whilst Dean shivered at the scene.

"Crowley," Dean spoke up awkwardly. "Why don't you sit up front with me? Cas can take care of Sam."

Reluctantly, Crowley pushed Sam gently off his shoulder and got into the passenger seat. Cas climbed into the back next to Sam whilst Dean took the driver's seat and sped off towards their bunker.

As soon as they arrived, the trio stepped out of the car and Dean scooped his little brother up into his arms. Sam had yet to wake during the journey and although this worried Dean, he was grateful he was getting some rest.

The door to the bunker was unlocked as they stepped inside and Dean remembered that Kevin was still there. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen and they all stepped inside; Dean still carrying Sam.

There was Kevin sat on a stool and a red headed girl who had her back to the door.

"Kevin," Dean groaned. "I thought we agreed that you weren't meant to bring any hookers around here."

"Sorry, he's not my type." Charlie turned around smiling and Dean laughed.

The smile soon vanished from Charlie's face when she saw Sam bunched up in Dean's arms. She quickly walked towards the brother and brushed Sam's hair back.

"He's okay isn't he?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry about him." Dean smiled. "He's just passed out so I'm just going to put him to bed."

Dean hurried towards Sam's bedroom and tucked him into his bed. Dean then planted a soft kiss on Sam's temple before returning to the kitchen where everyone was stood awkwardly awaiting his return.

Charlie threw he arms around Dean's waist and he returned the embrace.

"What are you doing here kid?" Dean asked and pulled away.

"Well, people with wings falling from the sky sounds like every day for the Winchesters so I thought I would pop round and see if you knew what was going on." She laughed. "I was in the area as well and I didn't realise you were out until Kevin tried to attack me."

"I'm sorry," Kevin told Charlie again. "I panicked."

Charlie laughed and brushed off the apology.

"So, where were you?" Charlie turned back to Dean. "Like, who are your friends and why is Sam passed out?"

"This is Cas and Crowley," Dean said and pointed at them each in turn.

"Cas? As in Castiel?" Charlie giggled.

"The one and only," Dean laughed as Charlie began to breathe faster and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my god, I have read so much about you and you seem so amazing!"

Cas smiled slightly at Charlie's happiness to see him but he soon remembered that there was nothing that could keep him happy.

"I don't seem amazing anymore," He muttered and walked towards the room that he had been using a few days back whilst his wound had been healing.

"Is he okay?" Charlie raised her eyebrows and sighed when Dean shook his head. "So, who did you say this was?" she motioned to Crowley.

Kevin startled when he saw Crowley for the first time and lunged for the holy water. Dean got there first and held Kevin still.

"Calm down," He murmured. "Crowley is part human now so actually has some emotions which is weird."

"Kevin, I know what I did and I am truly sorry." Crowley apologised.

"Demon or not, you still destroyed my life." Kevin spat. "You can cram your apology up your ass."

Kevin then stormed off to the room that Dean and Sam has offered him earlier and slammed the door behind him.

"Why don't we all get off to bed?" Dean suggested in an attempt to clear the air. "Charlie, there is a spare room next to Kevin's that you can use. Crowley, you're coming with me."

Charlie nodded and headed off towards her room while Dean pulled Crowley to the room next door to his. Crowley waited patiently as Dean painted a devil's trap on the ceiling above the bed and silently climbed into it after Dean released that handcuffs.

"I know you don't trust me," Crowley said gently. "I wouldn't trust me if I were you. I just hope one day you will see how sorry I am."

Dean nodded and rolled his eyes before heading to his room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Everything just seemed to happen too fast O_o Oh well. I enjoyed adding some more characters that have been sorely missed since they disappeared from the show. I'll leave you to deduce who they are before you start reading. I hope you find this chapter better than I found it and are enjoying the "Road So Far" ;)**

Chapter 2

Now, two and a half months later, the bunker was still packed with the Winchesters, the fallen angel, the slightly cured demon, the prophet and the geeky chick. Sam slowly began to gain his strength and was soon back to his normal self. Cas had come to terms with his humanity and everyone in the household was beginning to trust Crowley.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sam jumped to his feet and pulled out his gun as he walked up the stairs to the door. Slowly and carefully, he opened the loud, creaking door to find Chuck standing there in a white shirt and faded jeans.

"Chuck?" Sam asked astounded that the prophet that he hadn't seen since before his time in hell was stood before him. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not," Chuck laughed nervously. "Can I come in because I think I'm being watched?"

Sam stuck his head out of the door and looked around curiously. He then pulled Chuck inside and locked the door behind him. Together, they walked down the steps into the dining room where everyone was sat at the table doing their own thing or talking to one another.

"Chuck," Dean gasped and got to his feet. "Where have you been and what the hell are you doing here?"

Everyone ceased what they were doing and turned towards Chuck as he sat down and poured himself a small glass of whiskey with shaking hands.

"After the apocalypse, I decided to go my own way and I stopped having life threatening visions about the pair of you." He gestured to Sam and Dean. "I mean, I saw everything that happened to you guys but I also saw how it turned out so I wasn't too worried until now."

"Why, what's now?" Sam asked.

"The fallen angels have come together to form a plan to take down Metatron," Chuck informed them. "If they haven't done it already, it may been minutes until they carry it out and put the planet in danger."

"What's the plan?" Cas asked.

"There are only two angels left on the whole planet other than Metatron; Lucifer and Michael. The fallen angels are going to release them from the pit some they can go to heaven and stop what is happening." Chuck told the shocked faces of the people looking at him. "If they do that, the apocalypse will begin again."

"There must be some other way," Sam said fearfully.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if I had gotten here sooner then we would be able to stop it," Chuck apologised and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry Chuck." Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did well even getting here to warn us."

"If only I was still an angel, then maybe I would be able to stop them." Cas mused sadly.

"Well join the club." Dean laughed trying to cheer his friend up.

"Thanks, but I used to belong to a much better club." Cas answered.

Suddenly, it all came back to Dean. Cas had just said the exact same thing that future Cas had said in the year 2014 after Zachariah zapped him forward to see what would happen if he didn't say yes to Michael.

"Chuck, is there any way to shove Michael and Lucifer away again?" Dean asked with fear laced in his voice.

"Other than your last plan with the horseman's rings, no. I'm sorry," Chuck answered.

Chuck then collapsed forward, his head held in his hands. He yelled out in pain as another vision flashed before his eyes. As quickly as it had arrived, it left leaving Chuck feeling shaken and disturbed.

"What did you see?" Cas asked as he helped Chuck into the chair again.

"The archangels are pissed. The angels have told them what has happened and they said they will help. But first, Lucifer is going to take his chosen vessel."

Sam swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat as the door burst open and a very familiar figure walked in.

"No, not again," Sam cried as Lucifer walked towards him in Nick's body with Michael in Adam's close behind. "You're not real."

Sam mindlessly pressed the faded scar on his left palm and tried to make the pair of angels disappear. Sadly, they stayed where they were.

"Sammy, hey," Dean gripped Sam's shoulders and tried to make his fearful eyes meet his. Sadly, Sam's wide, hazel orbs stayed fixed on the angels behind Dean's shoulder. "Sam, you're not imagining. God knows I wish this wasn't real but it is."

Sam took a deep, shaking breath as he calmed himself down.

"Hey Sammy," Lucifer smiled and stepped forward. "Ready for round two, bunk buddy?"

"You lay a hand on him and you will be back in the pit faster than you can blink." Dean shouted angrily.

Sam smiled gratefully at his brother and they both sat back in their seats.

"Is that Crowley?" Lucifer laughed mockingly when he saw the demon/human sitting at the table reading _Great Expectations_. "My, you have changed. Now your best friends with theses chuckleheads; I expected better."

Crowley smiled politely at the two angels before continuing to read.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked weakly.

"Since your friend Castiel here fell from grace, the sigils on your ribs vanished. You can't escape us boys." Lucifer grinned. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I will be back for my vessel and none of you can stop me."

"You need my consent first!" Sam snapped. "As if I will say yes to you,"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Lucifer stepped up to Sam and crouched in front of him. "You already gave me consent, remember? I rode around in your skin for just under a day and now I can take you whenever I want."

Sam blinked back tears as Lucifer stood and made his way back to the door.

"You'll be hearing from us," Michael warned and followed his brother before they both disappeared.

Sam got to his feet and hurried to his room where he locked the door so nobody could see his tears falling.

"Son of a bitch," Dean yelled and kicked at chair over before he too ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Cas, Chuck, Kevin, Charlie and Crowley stared after them not knowing what to say or do. This was going to be the end of the world.

**Mwahahaha, cliff hangers are the best. Well, I enjoy them. Make sure to leave your reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Woo! I'm back after a few days which is kind of annoying but I've started a new job and have had like no time to update. Thanks for all of the follows and favourites. I generally didn't think it would be this popular. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

As the weeks went by, everyone began to grow more distant. Cas began to drink and also get into drugs which was weird for everyone except Dean who had seen Cas in the future. Charlie had gone back home and Kevin went back to school. The pair both told the Winchester's to contact them to let them know of any new developments.

Crowley had disappeared not long after Lucifer and Michael's visit and everyone assumed that he was still scared of the devil.

Chuck stayed in a motel nearby and called whenever he got a vision. That left Sam, Dean and Cas alone in the bunker.

Dean grew worried as Sam began to grow quieter and distance himself from everyone else.

"You should have let me finish the trials," Sam said to Dean one day.

"Sam, we've been through this." Dean had snapped back. "You would have died and then where would I be? I can't live without you."

"At least Lucifer wouldn't have a living vessel," Tears had begun to stream down Sam's face at the mention of the fallen angel.

"My bro would have just brought you back anyway," Cas smiled from where he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"How are we going to stop Lucifer taking Sam?" Dean asked Cas who had begun humming and was smiling dumbly.

Cas looked up at Dean with drug heavy eyes. "We don't."

"We have got to do something!" Sam yelled suddenly as he stood up and swiped everything from the table.

Dean grabbed Sam's shaking shoulders and breathed with him to calm his brother down. Sam wiped vigorously at the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sammy, I won't let him take you, okay?" Dean pulled his brother into a hug and gripped him tightly as though he feared he would disappear.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the front door. Cas got to his feet and stumbled towards the door. He gasped when he opened it and saw his brother, Michael stood before him still wearing Adam Milligan.

"What are you doing here?" Cas questioned.

"I need to speak to the Winchester's," Michael replied and attempted to push past Cas.

"I thought you usually called them maggots," Cas laughed drunkenly.

"Castiel, please, it's important that I speak with them." Michael pleaded.

"Angel proofing means no angels which means we don't want the likes of you in here." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Castiel, I am here to warn the Winchester's, not to play games." Michael told him. "Castiel, your friends are in danger and I need to prepare them."

Cas huffed dramatically and stood to the side to let Michael in.

As soon as Dean spotted Michael walking towards him, he groaned loudly. "Oh great, the God-squad are here."

"Dean Winchester, always one to make assumptions too quickly." Michael said. "None of my brothers or sisters are here with me. I am here to warn you."

The colour drained from Sam's face. "Warn us about what?"

"Our mission to stop Metatron failed." Michael informed. "Lucifer manipulated me into believing that he has changed his ways. I thought I could trust him but now he is planning on continuing with the apocalypse."

Sam held his head in his hands and choked back the tears that threatened to fall. "There must be something we can do."  
"I am afraid not," Michael looked at Sam. "I am sorry; but no amounts of running or angel sigils are going to help you."

With that, Michael disappeared leaving the Winchesters and the fallen angel wondering how the hell they were going to get out this one.

**Thanks for reading. Again with the cliff-hangers! :') I'm so evil. Some reviews would be nice to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back with the final part after extreme writer's block. I was generally so stuck on what to write but I've managed to scrape up the last bit. Enjoy!**

Dean stood there as Sam tackled him to the ground. Sam pressed one of his white, polished shoes on his chest to prevent him getting up. A malicious smile spread across Sam's face and his eyes gleamed.

"You should have listened to me Dean," He spoke and pressed his foot on Dean's chest harder making one of Dean's ribs crack under the weight. "This would have been so much easier for you and Sammy if you had just left me alone the first time I escaped."

"Lucifer," Dean uttered through clenched teeth. "Sammy will beat you just like he did last time."

"I don't think so," Lucifer snarled. "Besides, you haven't got your precious angel and uncle to help you this time."

Lucifer moved his foot up to Dean's throat and began to cut off the oxygen supply.

"Goodbye Dean," With one swift movement, Dean's neck cracked and he fell into a dark oblivion.

"Dean!" The yell erupted from the back of Sam's throat as he sat up in bed sweating profusely.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair and fumbled with the light switch for the lamp on his bedside table. His eyes looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five o'clock in the morning. Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got to his feet on shaking legs. His mouth and throat were dry and he was in desperate need of a drink.

Sam stumbled out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen where he grabbed and glass from the cupboard and took a drink of water.

The memories of the dream were still fresh in his mind and sent a sharp pain through his head. He held the bridge of his nose as a way to stem the pain.

Sam heard a door open down the hallway and looked up to see Dean emerging from his bedroom looking tired and bedraggled. Dean rubbed his eyes and moved towards his younger brother.

"You okay, Sam?" He asked before yawning widely.

"Dean, I'm fine." Sam snapped. "Go back to bed."

"Cut the crap, Sammy." Dean said. "I heard you shout before and you look like you've just crawled out of the ground."

"Talking about stuff isn't going to make me feel any better." Sam said and sat down at the table with a fresh glass of water. "Lucifer is going to take me over and there is nothing we can do about it."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Chuck burst in without waiting for anyone to open it for him.

"Sam, Dean, you need to get yourselves as far away from here as possible!" He said sprinting towards them.

"Why Chuck; what's wrong?" Dean asked walking towards the flustered prophet.

"It's Lucifer," Chuck replied and cast a sad look at the youngest Winchester who was still sat frozen in his seat. "He's almost here. I'm so sorry."

"Right, plan," Dean stated and pulled his brother to his feet before dragging him along the corridor towards their collection room. "Chuck, go and grab Cas and bring him here."

Chuck scampered off as Dean flicked the light on and pulled open the door to the dungeon shoving Sam inside.

"Help me with the angel wards," Dean ordered to Sam who stood staring at nothing. "Sam, snap out of it and help!"

Sam came out of his world and began to paint wards everywhere in sight. Chuck returned with Cas and they began to help as well.

"You do realise that Lucifer is one of the most powerful angels in the world and these sigils are probably meaningless to him?" Cas said and stared at the brothers.

"Thanks for the memo Cas," Dean snapped. "I am not letting that son of a bitch take my brother again. Not this time."

Cas was silenced and continued with his sigils.

"Dean," Sam's broken voice brought his brother to his side immediately. "I won't be able to fight him. I was hopped up on demon blood last time so – "

"Sam, stop," Dean said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I've already lost you to that dick before and I won't do it again. If it's the last thing I'm going to do, I'm going to save you from him."

Sam looked at his brother with tears shining in his eyes before nodding and continuing painting the sigils.

"Chuck, how far away is the bastard?" Dean asked as he patted Sam on the back.

"I don't-"Chuck was cut by a large blast of wind.

The ground began to shake and a large voice echoed around the bunker.

"You will come out of your hiding place, Sam." Lucifer boomed. "I will make sure of that. Mark my words."

"Over my dead body you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled into the air.

"That can be arranged," Lucifer said before the bunker began to fill with thick, dark grey smoke.

The four men began coughing and choking on the smoke and began to hurry towards the door. Sam froze in fear when he saw flames just outside the door to the collection room threatening to make its way inside.

"Sam, come on!" Dean shouted for his brother as he, Cas and Chuck scurried out of the room past the flames.

Dean saw his brothers wide, fearful eyes staring at the flames. He knew how much Sam hated fire especially after Jess; and even more so after his trip to hell. He ran back towards Sam and grabbed his arm before pulling his unmoving brother out of the room. The boys fell to the floor as the smoke filled the lungs further. Their eyes watered but Dean spotted Cas and Chuck running up the stairs to the front door.

"Sammy," Dean choked and felt around the floor till he grasped Sam's hand. "We need to get out of here. Come on."

Sam and Dean started a commando crawl across the floor towards the stairs. Dean could hear Cas and Chuck shouting for him as he and Sam reached the stairs and began their ascent toward the front door. He pulled Sam to his feet and they ran up the stairs with the flames licking at their heels.

As soon as Sam and Dean stepped outside, they took a deep breath and coughed and spluttered in an attempt to get the ash and smoke out of their lungs. During the coughing fit, Sam was lifted to his feet by the scruff of his neck and was held there by three demons, one of which was Crowley.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Crowley whispered into Sam's ear.

Lucifer stepped out from the forest at the side of the road and walked towards Sam.

"I doubt Sam is in any condition to fight me right now," Lucifer told the demons who had a firm grip on the still choking Sam. "It's his brother I'm more worried about."

The demons dropped Sam to the floor and gripped Dean as the violent hunter got himself under control.

"Get away from my brother you spineless dick," Dean growled as Lucifer approached Sam and took his face in his hands.

"Hello again, Sam," Lucifer greeted the youngest hunted who was still trying to clear his airways. "I'm ready for you now."

Sam groaned and tried to move away without success.

"Say goodbye to your brother Sam," Lucifer smirked as Sam locked frightened eyes onto his brother who was still struggling against his captors.

Suddenly, a bright flash of white light shone around the boys almost blinding them. When the light died down, Dean spotted Sam slumped unconscious on the floor and Nick was gone.

Cas slowly moved towards Sam and shook his shoulder. Sam sat up and stared around him before grinning and getting gracefully to his feet.

"Release him," He ordered the demons. "I hardly think he would harm me knowing that his innocent little brother is still inside here screaming to be released."

Dean collapsed to his knees as the demons and his possessed little brother disappeared.

"No," Dean choked and stared at the spot where Sam was moments ago. "No!"

Dean sobbed on the ground outside the flaming bunker for at least the next hour. Cas wrapped his arms around him and Chuck awkwardly apologised before disappearing off into the night.

Dean's little brother was gone. The end was near.

**The End**

**I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me for being an evil bitch that enjoys inflicting pain and angst upon my favourite characters. I hope you all enjoyed it and please give me reviews to let me know what you thought :D**


End file.
